The vacation
by Aurelian Empress
Summary: they're planning the vacation when a dumb blonde pays them a visit... spangel duh!


a/n: thanks to those who reviewed.. esp Indigo931.. this one's for you babe!

Sequel to "Happy Birthday"

Summary: They're planning for a vacation when a dumb blonde comes along.

"As I can see it luv, you want the three of us to go to Europe and have our month's vacation spent there, where we were once known to be soulless killers…" Spike mocked Angel.

Connor walks in the two vampire having a little chat, then Spike turned to face Connor then asked him, "What do ya think baby boy? Daddy wants us to go to Europe for the month."

"Cool" Connor answered simply then kissed both his parents and pulled out a blood bag from the fridge then to the mug then in the microwave.

Spike raised his hands in defeat and glared at the chuckling Angel, then he murmured to Angel, "Let's see who'll be chuckling later." Then he left the kitchen and went to bug Cordelia.

Upstairs

"Queen C, what do ya think about a month's vacation with us in England?" Spike asked Cordelia whose busy flipping to the pages of the latest fashion magazine.

Cordy shrugged and continued flipping through the pages. Then Gunn walked in just in time to see Spike pouting.

"Hey blondie, what's with the pushed out lips? Anything wrong?"

"Nothing, just sulking because mom can't win over both of us," Connor said nonchalantly as he walked towards everybody with Angel on his heels smiling goofily.

Gunn shrugged and sat no the circular seat in the middle of the hotel. "So, what about it?"

Spike, in a full pout mode, explained like a three year old, "Angel wanted to spend the whole month in Europe."

Connor chuckled and stood next to Spike and embraced him, "Aww, don't worry dear mother, you'll find it exciting and I'm sure you'll even find great means of pleasure from it." He assured his mom.

Everybody was laughing when someone barged in to the hotel. A woman, blonde hair, curves to die for. Angel quickly made his way to Spike and wrapped a protective arm around him and slid in game face. Connor, seeing his father in game face, morphed too.

"Is that the proper way to greet an old lover?" The blonde said in a tone of mockery.

"Buffy, get the hell out of here. You are not welcome." Angel growled.

Spike extracted himself from Angel's tight arms, then walked near the slayer, "Buffy! What a wonderful surprise."

"Spike, you disappeared from Sunnydale saying you needed to help Angel, then Giles tells me that you're staying with some lover he wouldn't mention who, and now I know." Buffy eyed Connor.

Connor just smiled and walked near the slayer, he circled the slayer's perimeter, still in game face, then stopped at her back and said to her slowly, "You are so wrong slut!" then with that, Connor walked away and sat on the round couch.

"Angel, tell me Spike's lover is that idiot." Buffy pointed accusingly to Connor.

Before Angel could answer, Spike launched himself to Buffy while saying, "Wrong use of adjective luv!" Buffy didn't had enough time to take out her stake before she fell on the floor pinned by a very pissed off Spike.

"Do not call my son 'idiot' slayer, if you don't want your pretty little head off of your body." Spike growled.

"What! What son! Whose son?"

"You heard him right Buffy, Connor's our son." Angel walked towards his lover and ex and pulled Spike off Buffy, "So I suggest you leave right now." Angel walked away from Buffy with an arm around Spike's waist.

"Angel!" Buffy's really confused. She stood up and realization hit her, Spike's lover is Angel. And Angel is willing to turn his back on her for Spike. She couldn't take this, she can't accept the fact that both of her old lovers are together. It's too much; she wants Angel to herself and herself only. Nobody can have him. "Angel, I love you. Come back to me. Please…I can be a better mother than Spike; I doubt that he can take care of Connor."

The desperation Connor smelled pissed him off and with vampiric speed, he pinned Buffy to the nearest wall and growled at her, "Look Slut! I don't really like you. My dad tells you to leave, and I suggest you leave." And with that, Connor let's go of Buffy then walked to where his parents were.

"Buffy, luv, I think that's a wise idea. Better leave." Spike said almost pleading.

"And hey Slut, mom is taking good care of me, and if you'd be standing as my mother I'd stake myself before you even touch me." Connor barked to Buffy.

Buffy let her tears fall from her eyes, she knows that neither Angel nor Spike could bear seeing her cry, so it either Angel take her back or Spike leaves for her. But unfortunately, Connor, Cordelia and Gunn really don't want her presence around.

"You know girl, I think I'll be knocking you out cold then drive you to where you came from." Gunn said as he punched Buffy Square in the face. As the unconscious Buffy hits the floor, Cordy handed Gunn a rope and said, "Tie up the bitch, you won't like it when she comes around."

Gunn tied Buffy's arms and legs, placed a blindfold on her and gagged her. As Gunn lifted her in a fireman carry, he faced the vampires, "So, Boss-man, mother of the house, and kiddo, say bye-bye to the Looney slayer." The three vampires laughed as Angel led his two loved ones to the kitchen and heat up some blood.

They don't know where Gunn planned to drive Buffy to, all they know is the slayer is never going to bother them. Cordy walked in the kitchen seeing three vampires around the table laughing and teasing one another, then Spike noticed her presences, "Ei, cheerleader, have any idea where Charlie boy's taking the slayer?"

Cordy grinned widely and then shrugged, "To the mental institute. I called there saying we found a girl hallucinating about being a slayer and vampire's sorta stuff. Then I told them that she over heard us talking about our home in Sunnydale and blah, blah, blah."

"You are such a clever one Queen C." Spike cooed.

"Yeah, like you are such a clever mother, Spike!" Cordy shot back.

"OI! 'M just stating a bleedin' fact 'ere." Spike argued.

"Me neither!" Cordy said over her shoulders as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Two nights later, Angel gave the whole team a month vacation, so that he and his family can spend a month in Europe. Angel and Spike were currently making out in the bathroom when they heard a loud knock, but that didn't stop Angel from pounding Spike to the bathroom wall.

"Mom, dad, a big idiot Harris is down stairs saying about something stupid slayer."

Angel sighed as he thrust in and out of Spike faster, "Well . . . that's . . . just . . . great!" he said between pants.

"Harder! It's alright luv, let's finish this then talk to the bugger then come back and have a next round." Spike braced himself as Angel sped up and thrust deeper into him.

Meanwhile downstairs, Connor was sending death glare to Xander. Xander felt the burning glare and nervously looked at Connor and hesitantly tried to start a conversation.

"So, who are you then? Everyone seems out and you're the only one left here with dead boy and dead boy junior."

"Shut up; don't dare call my parents those names or I'll rip your throat out." Connor barked as his game face slipped in place.

Spike and Angel chuckled seeing how protective their son is, then Spike decided not to scare the poor doughnut boy any further, he spoke as he and Angel stood at the top of the stairs, "OI, baby boy, don't scare the poor duck." "So what brings you here Harris?" Angel cut in.

"I'm looking for Buffy, it's been two days since she went away, she said she's comin' to LA. And I know that here's the first place she'll consider staying. But as I can see it, it seems that you guys are planning to get outta town."

"NO, she's not here. I haven't seen her since hell mouth." Angel said before Spike or Connor could speak. "And yeah, we're going away for a month, so better leave now, cause we'll be leaving tonight and there's much to do."

Spike looked at Connor and said sweetly, "Baby boy pack your things up and let daddy talk to Xander for awhile, come up here now and I'll help you." Then Spike looked at Angel, a silent conversation came across them then Spike nodded to Angel as Connor walked beside him. "So, let go then baby boy." Angel watched Spike and Connor disappeared to Connor's room.

"So Angel, what's the thing about being 'daddy'?"

"None of your business Harris, c'mon I'll show you the door." Angel escorted Xander to the door then said, "If you see Buffy tell her not to look for Spike anymore. Good day then."

"Bloody Hell! Connor, what are these?" Spike, smiling, raised Connor's leather jeans and silk button ups. "When did you buy these?"

"Cordy got the tops for me, while Gunn got me the leathers." Connor smiled at he packed his toothbrush and stuffs.

"Remind me to thank them both." Spike smiled and kissed Connor's temple as he proceed to fold the clothes, believe it or not, neatly and placed them in the bag.

Angel made his way upstairs to Connor's room, "Spike, let him be, he's old enough to pack his bag. Help me pack mine."

Spike cocked an eyebrow then smiled to Connor but directed his words to Angel, "But you're not old enough to pack your own? Oh look baby boy, daddy's horny. He just doesn't know how to use the English language because he's Irish."

"Dad's always horny for you."

"SPiiikkkee…" Angel whined and flashed his puppy dog eyes which drove Spike crazy, and ready to bend wherever Angel bends him. "Alright ya git! I'm comin'." Spike walked out of Connor's room and said over his shoulder, "We'll be leaving in six hours. Later boy." Connor just chuckled and continued to pack his things.

As they reached their room, Angel grabbed Spike by the ass and lifted him up. Spike, jean clad legs locked on the dark vampire's waist. As Spike ground his groin to Angel's he's swallowing Angel's moan and deepening the kiss. He unbuttoned the older vampire's shirt then kissed every inch of exposed flesh.

Spike unlocked his legs on his lover and slid slowly down, then said, "Luv, too much clothing, let's get naked and let's settle this on the bed." Spike's ever so annoying smirk seems to make Angel harder than steel. As Spike was unlacing his leather jeans, Angel ripped his clothes, ignoring the protest of his lover.

Both vampires are now naked as the day they were born, Spike laid on his back, while Angel used his weight to pin the smaller vampire in place. Angel parted Spike's ass cheeks and massaged the puckered hole, but not penetrating yet.

Spike arched off and pulled back from the kiss, "Angel, please, no more teasing. . . I need you inside now…"

Angel smiled and pushed his finger in the dry hole, Spike screamed out of pain/pleasure, being taken dry hardly ever happened. Angel nipped, sucked, kissed and bit his way down to Spike's body, stopping between Spike's legs. He gave Spike's cock a long lick, the swallowed it whole. He sucked Spike till the blonde vampire reached his climax. He let the softening shaft slide out of his mouth then he licked his way down to Spike's balls and reached Spike's little hole. As he reached the tiny hole, he flicked his tongue over it, and hearing Spike moan, made him lick and suck on it simultaneously.

Spike couldn't take the teasing no longer, he screamed out loud. After the deafening scream, Connor knocked violently on their door, "Dad? Mom? What happened? Everything alright?"

Spike smirked at Angel and screamed back, "Baby boy, help me, your father's torturing me…"

Connor busted the door open and almost bent double seeing his father and mother make out. Then he said between laughs, "Dad… c'mon… stop teasing mom. If you keep that up, you might lose 'em to Gunn." He joked.

Hearing those words, a pang of jealousy ran through his body and he plunges his tongue deep in to Spike's tiny hole, which made Spike scream at the unexpected penetration. And drove Connor to laughing so hard that tears sprang down his cheeks, then he said as he wiped the tears away, "Take your time, I'll be trying to sleep in my room for at least three hours." He waved good bye, and left the two vampires having hard sex.

Three hours later, Angel is reclining on the headboard of the bed as he watch Spike ride him, then he held Spike's hip steady, "Do you think we can fuck in the plane?"

"OH bloody Jesus…"

The end


End file.
